The BoxHuman's New Groove Part 2 - Gru's Arrival/The BoxHuman's Advisor
Transcripts *Narrator: First, there's Gru. *Gru: Uh, excuse me. I'm here to see Emperor Eggs. You see, I got this summons. *Robert Callaghan: Inside, up the stairs and to the left. Just follow the signs. *Gru: Oh, great. Thanks a lot. *Narrator: Uh, and don't be fooled by the folksy peasant look. *Bert (Sesame Street): Uh, pardon me. That's mine. *Gru: Oh, here you go. *Bert (Sesame Street): Thank you. *Gru: You're welcome. (Screaming) Oh, hey. Are you all right? Here. Let me, uh... *Bert (Sesame Street): Oh, you're so very kind. *Gru: What happened? *Bert (Sesame Street): Well, I... I threw off the emperor's groove. *Gru: What? *Bert (Sesame Street): His groove, the rhythm in which he lives his life, his pattern of behavior. I threw it off, and the emperor had me thrown out the window. *Gru: Oh, really? I'm supposed to see him today. *Bert (Sesame Street): Don't throw off his groove! *Gru: Oh, okay. *Bert (Sesame Street): Beware the groove. *Gru: Hey, are you gonna be all right? *Bert (Sesame Street): Groove. *Narrator: You see what I mean? This guy's trouble, but as bad as he is... he is nothing compared to what's coming up next. *Scarlet Overkill: And why have you come here today? *Z (Antz): Well, Y-Your Highness... I mean, Your Grace. *Narrator: Okay, gang. Check out this piece of work. This is Scarlet Overkill, the emperor's advisor... living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the Earth. And let's not forget Scarlet's right-hand man. Every decade or so she gets a new one. This year's model is called Kristoff. *Kristoff (Frozen): Yeah, I got that there, Scarlet. *Narrator: Yep, that's Kronk. Now lately, Scarlet's gotten into this bad habit... of trying to run the country behind my back... and I'm thinkin' that's got to stop. *Scarlet Overkill: It is no concern of mine whether your family has... What was it again? *Z (Antz): Um, food. *Scarlet Overkill: Ha! You really should have thought of that before you became peasants. We're through here. Take him away. Next! *Z (Antz): But l... Oh, okay. *Narrator: The nerve of some of those peasants, huh? *Scarlet Overkill: Tell me about it. Aah! *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Hi there. *Scarlet Overkill: Oh, Your Highness. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): (Clears Throat) *Scarlet Overkill: (Laughing) *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Uh, you were doing it again. *Scarlet Overkill: Doing? Doing... Doing... Doing what? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Doing my job. I'm the emperor and you're the emperor's advisor. Remember that? *Scarlet Overkill: But, Your Highness, I was only dealing with meaningless peasant matters. *Narrator: Whoa. Look at these wrinkles. What is holding this woman together? What the... How long has that been there? *Kristoff (Frozen): Good thinkin', Scarlet. What do you say, Eggs? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Whoa! No touchy! No touchy. No touch. *Captain K'nuckles: Uh, excuse me, Your Highness. The village leader is here to see you. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Oh, great. Send him in. Oh, and by the way, you're fired. *Scarlet Overkill: Fired? W-W-What do you mean, fired? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Um, how else can I say it? You're being let go... your department's being downsized, you're part of an outplacement... we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your option. Take your pick. I got more. *Scarlet Overkill: But l... You, uh... But... But, Your Highness, I have been nothing if not loyal to the empire... for-for-for many, many years. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Hey, everybody hits their stride. You just hit yours years ago. So, who's in my chair? *Kristoff (Frozen): Oh, oh! I know! Scarlet. Scarlet's in your chair, right? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Very good, Kronk. Here. Get the snack. *Kristoff (Frozen): Got it. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Okay, you heard the man. Up, up, up. *Kristoff (Frozen): I'm okay. I'm fine. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Okay. Show him in. Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Sesame Street (1969) *Minions (2015) *Antz (1998) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *The Boxtrolls (2014) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parts